A Tango of Chance
by The Gilded Woman
Summary: Post War: The two often share and share alike but when it comes the feckless charm of Miss Hermione Granger, Severus wants to wrap her up in a feather made duvet and not be introduced to his friend, Lucius Malfoy. But it’s too late - by the time Severus has formulated a plan Lucius is already charming away. What happens next is a smutty adventure in Lucius Malfoy’s bed?
1. One

The shower was hot, too hot really but needs must, the tension was becoming unbearable to live with. Some sense of relief from the constant state of awareness of her was needed. Set to a hard pounding rhythm, it beat down onto his back in sync with the rapid beat of his heart, and with the increasing pace of his right hand along his hardened member. Thoughts of her kneeling down before him, running her tongue around his cum laden balls, up the underside of his shaft and then her wonderfully kiss swollen lips opening and descending upon his now turgid member had been his constant morning companion for many months now. Ever present, ever waiting for the moment to render him almost insensate.

The attraction, why her of all the people in this godforsaken world, was almost debilitating for him. A cold-hearted cruel man, with no life, no hope, nothing to offer anyone, does not deserve to feel like this. And her, with everything in life to live for, friends who love her, a seemingly genuine enjoyment of her job, a life of light and laughter, why...why would she even think to look his way?. A man too old, too broken, too used to the loneliness his former position as a double agent brought him, what could he give to her, to make her life ever richer for his presence.

Nothing could ever be gained, that's what, her family and friends would be horrified, how could she bear to be with him like that, after all, he put her through. He could hear in his head, the many, many voices of scorn and disgust, how unworthy he is of her. Everyday, every moment alone it took the form of Tobias, spat out with all the vitriol his father would use when he was too young, too afraid to defend himself. True the man was long since dead, but his presence was ever lingering in the deep dark recesses of his embittered mind.

It was true that by some miracle they'd developed a kind of friendship. If he could put a name to it, they were colleagues now, him once again the Hogwarts Potions Professor, she the Arithmancy Professor for this past school year whilst Sinestra was on maternity leave...That was quite a shock, Sinestra managing to catch a keeper! The former chit had taken to the role with aplomb, a born teacher of dunderheads, and the next generation of fools who will no doubt repeat the mistakes of those gone before. She somehow seemed to capture their attention though, maybe she has a magnetism that transcends even than what he felt.

He once again looks down towards to floor of the shower, she is there again, her head bobbing up and down. Her cheeks sucking in as she moves, every touch every shift tearing at his rapidly fraying senses. Then she stills, his member still in her mouth, the base of his shaft glistening with her spit and his pre-cum. She then slowly tilts her head towards him and opens those beautiful bottomless chocolate brown eyes, and looks straight at him, locking him into her conscious, inviting him into her mind. Then he hears her speak, words he has longed for each and every night since she returned to Hogwarts, words he couldn't even dare hope to hear, but oh how his soul screams for it...He hears her utter those words that hold him prisoner in his torment...I Love you.

Cum splattered up the shower wall almost as high as he stood tall, such was the force of the explosion he felt at the thought of her uttering those three words to him. The temporary wave of love and release he felt every morning, such as was his routine now afforded him a few moments of bliss in the drudgery of his worthless life. However, even this brief moment of respite was gradually diminishing, the increasing passion, want and need he felt for her, meant that these moments, and the relief he felt were becoming less and less effectual. Something had to give, he would surely go mad...some might say he already was...if this almost obsession carried on much longer. Action needed to be taken...

As he exited the shower, he dried himself with the towel left on the warming rail and wrapped it around himself, walking back into his bedroom, readying himself for the oncoming evening. He looked over towards the bedside table to see the framed picture of her, that no one other than his familiar knew he had, it was taken on the spur of the moment and she had not been aware. The look of pure happiness she had that day was worth the subterfuge to capture, it showed everything about her that he loved. It was his greatest treasure, and he would guard it with every force in his arsenal. Next to it lay an invite, to the ball, celebrating the 5th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. A celebration indeed...Why celebrate a day that might have gained a victory over the despot that was Voldermort but caused such destruction, devastation and death to so many people, so many people more deserving than him...So many futures cut down in their prime. But alas, every year this is done, under some pretence of showing that life goes on. That we should use it as a chance to remember those lost and not live in vain. Pfft, it may have started out like that, but now, now it was more an occasion for the corrupt and vain bureaucrats to schmooze and make deals that continually better those who have the money and status. What was the point in the battle, the two wars if the same mistakes were continually repeated.

Lucius who once could have laid claim to the king of the schmoozers, surprisingly had changed though and could no longer be counted amongst these vacuous vapid beings. Granted he could still roll with the best of them but he had been irrevocably changed by everything, losing Narcissa and nearly losing Draco opened his mind to the ills of his past and now he was, ...mostly a good man.

Severus had for the past four years avoided the occasion, but tonight, 2nd May 2003 he was attending . Minerva had all but forced him to go, using every bit of her Harridan Wyles to get him to go, what it would achieve he wasn't really sure. But alas, he had no choice, he was to go, as a representative of Hogwarts, a place that for all it's faults and hurt, yes hurt the place had given him, it was still his home, so go he shall and suffer it for one night. Still one good point, one bright spark was that, she would also be there, with him and the Hogwarts contingent, maybe he could even manage to sit next to her and bask in her aura. Merlin's left testicle, he sounded like a teenage schoolboy...he was 43 for Circe's sake...he was older and wiser than this...He really needed to do something one way or another, the insanity was creeping ever closer, it needs to stop, and stop tonight. Tonight he would make a first step in broaching his feelings for her, tonight he would see if however undeserving he maybe if she might ever look upon him as more than a friend. Tonight his world was to change irrevocably, one way or another...her time at Hogwarts was running out so he needed to do something, quite how he would do it, he didn't know. But tonight he would do it, tonight he would approach the woman who unknowingly held his whole world and heart in her hands. Tonight he would be brave, (or more likely foolish) he would tell Hermione Granger he loved her.


	2. Two

"Damn dunderhead children,...I swear they're sent by Lucifer himself to blight my existence" muttered Severus as he strode towards the headmistresses office. The Hogwarts party attending the Anniversary Ball had been meant to flu together via the fireplace there some twenty minutes earlier, but the untimely use of a Peruvian instant darkness bomb in the Slytherin common room had caused consternation and panic amongst the younger members of his house, so he had remained behind to settle and calm, before reading the riot act to his house prefect.

Having quickly arrived at Minerva's office, he quickly grabbed a handful of flu powder and barked "Ministry of Magic", within moments he arrived and was directed to the celebration by a seemingly nervous attendant...Severus quickly remembered this man as a Hufflepuff graduate some two years prior...unsurprised by the lowly employment the young man had gained. Judging by his potions abilities, he hadn't been the brightest pupil he had taught. That title belonged to Hermione, she may have been an insufferable know it all, who by constantly interjecting and interrupting; had not allowed the other class members to think for themselves and expand their own abilities, but there was no doubting her intelligence and aptitude. He only wished that there were more people with half her intelligence, it would certainly make his life easier.

Upon entering the Grand Ballroom, he quickly found it was already full of attendees, milling around conversing and generally ingratiating themselves upon others, how he hated such sycophantic behaviour. But he would endure this tonight, partly because he had no choice to as it had been made plain his attendance was mandatory; yet more importantly, because he was meant to be Hermione's escort for the evening. He had been surprised when she had suggested this to him a month prior, stating that they could stay safe together from the moronic masses and dregs of society always looking for some scandal and gossip. And of course, because she enjoyed his company. She must have just tacked that on the end, how could she want to be with him on such a public occasion? Granted they had a friendship now, but to choose him, he still couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity though, so gladly accepted, all be it with his usual sarcastic manner.

He quickly located the table and moved through the throngs of people to get to the Hogwarts contingent.

"Ah, you're here at last Severus" called Minerva.

"Not for the want of some foolish fourth year's of mine, attempting to frighten some of my younger students. You can be assured they will be spending quite some time in future detentions for their ill-advised scheme. You would have thought by now that they would be advised not to try something like that under my nose" he harrumphed.

"It seems that whenever there is any kind of function, that requires attendance elsewhere, there will always be some that think of it as an opportunity for mischief and skullduggery. You were not exactly except that way of thinking when you were in their position. You would do well to remember that sometimes Severus" stated Minerva with that all-knowing look he remembered from his formative time as a pupil.

"That may be all well and true, but at least I engaged a small part of my brain and ensured I didn't attempt anything right under the nose of any professor " he replied.

Scanning the room, he saw the usual faces that he expected. He hoped to avoid most of them during the evening. Most were not worth the pain of conversation, however, there were some here that might ease the pain of the evening. Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister of Magic was always a good conversationist, one of the few who always had time for him before the Battle. Severus wouldn't forget his faith, so would always return the sentiment. The Ministry, whilst still full of self-serving bigots had improved no end under Kingsley's leadership.

Grabbing a glass of finest reserve Old Ogden's Fire-whiskey from the free bar Severus barked greetings to other attendees and then turned to scan the room once more. He found the Weasley contingent quickly, the sea of luminous red hair wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Alongside them was Harry as ever attached to the hip of Ginerva. He had begrudgingly come to the realisation that Harry wasn't his father, he may look like him, but where it counted he was a lot like his mother...Lily. It still hurt to think about her but the years since the second war had given him the time to heal and box that hurt up in an appropriate way.

At that moment he felt the wind escape his lungs when he found his eyes settle upon the current cause of his consternation. Hermione was talking animatedly to Luna, who was looking rather swollen and almost ready to birth another member of the next generation of The Weasley dynasty. He was so glad Hermione had seen sense and parted ways from Ronald after their brief fling post-war.

Hermione was wearing a gorgeous full-length gown that was slim fitting with a thigh-high slit to the side. It was made from luxurious green silk with a delicate green lace overlay that formed the bodice structure and covered her arms down to her wrists, no doubt to cleverly cover her scars dealt out by Bella. He still wished he could bring her back from the dead so he could deliver justice himself. Her hair had been pinned up in a stunning chignon with some loose tendrils hanging down teasing the neck he so longed to kiss. He didn't think he could be anymore entranced by her outfit until she turned around and then he saw her back. The dress was backless to just above her behind, held up and tight-fitting by the lace arms and high neck. It was the most beautiful graceful back he had ever seen, the curve at the small of her back was so enticing, thoughts of running his tongue down towards her pert behind invaded his mind, damn it, he needed to stop thinking and do something.

At that moment he found his legs moving before his brain realised what was happening, towards the red-haired gathering, Merlins left testicle willingly walking towards hell! he was almost there when Hermione looked up and smiled a smile that could melt even the most chilled of hearts.

"Hermione, please accept my apologies for not being able to join you on arriving here tonight, I used to think that the Dark Lord would be the ultimate master of my demise; l now realise it will be dunderheads who will cause me to have a heart attack" he stated in an apologetic tone.

Ron and Harry looked shocked, wiping the fronts of their dress robes down from spluttering out their drink at the sign of humour from the dour wizard. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them and laid a hand on Severus in reassurance.

"Don't worry Severus, I completely understand, these numpties here may not understand what it's like to try corralling students from the other side of the coin, but after the last few months I have complete empathy with you" she said, smiling at him in a beguiling way.

At that moment, the band finished playing a slow waltz number and announced that the next dance would be a Tango for those brave enough to move onto the dance floor. Unsure as to what came over him, he took hold of Hermione's hand and asked: "would you do me the honour of dancing this tango with me Hermione?"

The look on Harry, Ron and various other Weasley faces were worth the moment of bravery on his part even if she said no. He could hear various mutterings of "did he just ask her to dance", "didn't think he knew how to dance" and "why would he think she would dance with him" ...his bravado was rapidly deflating when he felt her squeeze his hand and then look up to him and say "I would love to Severus "

Gasps from the same doubters at he positive reply momentarily gained his attention. He then mentally berated himself and shook off his outer dress robes, another move that drew gasps from the watching crowd, held her hand and guided Hermione onto the dance floor and waiting for the music to begin.


	3. Three

The moment the music started, the surrounding people, the room and everything else ceased to exist. Severus was entranced by the woman he danced with.

Only a few people had been aware of the dour Potion Masters ability to dance, one of the few good things he had taken to during the dark years was the dancing at various superficial gatherings. He had surprisingly found he was a natural; however hardly any opportunities existed now and few remained to remember his ability. The only one left who knew was Lucius, who was no doubt schmoozing with the high and mighty.

He stood opposite Hermione and took her into hold, surprised by her acquiescence into the right position, and then began to lead her through the dance. Their bodies up close, moving in synchronicity as one, staccato one moment; sultry at other points. He spun her around, then she sunk to the floor, he slowly lifted her up and then she swung her leg out to wrap around his thigh, giving a peeping place of the top of her stockings. Circe's tits he was going to have a hard-on by the end of this dance...a dance for lovers. They then carried on dancing without any perception of their surroundings, only focusing on each other. Oh, how he hoped he wasn't fooling himself into something that would shatter him before it had started.

He carried on leading her around the dance floor, avoiding the few others who had been brave enough to attempt the dance, enjoying the feel of her close to him, but soon the music stopped, and the dance was over, they were staring into each other's eyes, slightly panting from the exertion of it all. It was then that he realised that the room was silent, there were dozens and dozens of nameless faces looking on in shock at what had just occurred. Then he heard a slow clap from the far corner and a figure emerged, resolution in the finest clothes and well-coiffured hair. Lucius had watched the whole dance from his table and had been quite amazed that Severus showed his ability in front of the whole room.

Once Lucius started clapping, first Harry, then Ginny also stood up and clapped, others then joined into the applause till there was a cacophony of noise in celebration. He quickly found nameless people coming over to congratulate the pair and asking him where he learnt to dance in such away. He sadly saw Hermione being whisked away by some of her friends giggling and asking her more about her dance. He watched her being led away from him before he had the chance to say anything to her. Stupidly he started internally berating himself for not being more forthcoming with his hopes and then stormed off towards the bar, barging through all those nameless people firing questions at him. He needed to drown himself in fire whiskey and self-loathing for another missed opportunity.

The evening went on and he saw Hermione from his position at the bar dance with several other attendees. Every so often she seemed to look over at him with what almost seemed like longing, no...no it couldn't be that she would never want anything other than friendship with a barren-hearted old fool like him. He had nothing to give to her, she would be wasted on him. No, he would continue to admire her from afar, people like him were not allowed to love. At that moment he saw his oldest friend Lucius take Hermione's hand and escort her onto the dance floor. As he would have expected, Lucius led her in a wonderful Viennese waltz, a dance where a prize peacock-like Lucius could show himself in a resplendent manor. They twirl and whirled with wonder and delight, again gaining a wider audience, Severus found himself wondering when Hermione had learnt to dance, as it had been patently obvious during their amazing dance that she was amateur .

It was at this point that the music stopped and he was distracted from his musings by clapping from the masses again. People then began to converge onto the dance floor to engage in one of the many formal group dances that usually happened at events like these. Several women glided up to Severus to asked him if he would join in the formal dance with them. They were met with a swift diatribe of dismissal, quickly restoring his mantel of an ill-tempered bat. He only had eyes for Hermione who was still dancing with Lucius. Sever us found the anger in his stomach start to boil as Lucius was the only person aware of the feelings that Severus had for Hermione. how could he do this to him, his oldest friend, rubbing his nose in it, but dazzling his witch with the Malfoy charm. He never wanted for much but this was one thing, one woman, out of a sea of others Lucius could have that he really wished he could have for his own.

The barman serving Severus asked with an unnervingly knowing lookup on his face if he would like another drink, to which he declined, he couldn't stay any longer, he couldn't watch his hopes be crushed once again so decided he would remove himself from the situation and return to his rooms to drown in his sorrow there. He looked up again and found that he had lost sight of her and Lucius. He didn't want to think where they were so he quickly retrieved his outer dress robes, made his excuses to another unnervingly knowingly look from Minerva and left to head towards the flu. When he reached the Atrium he heard a familiar laugh spun around and saw Hermione and Lucius at the far end of the Flu bank. He could feel the drip drip drip of bile and anger booming in his stomach, he couldn't stand it. He heard Hermione call out Malfoy manor and whoosh she was gone in a plum of green flames. Then he heard Lucius himself call out for Malfoy Manor, but in that split second he looked up and saw Lucius starting right at him, with his eyebrow quirked up. A smirk appeared on Lucius's face just as the green flames surrounded him and he disappeared in the night.

Something snapped in Severus at that point, he would not let his friend take the one bright spark in his poor existence away from his. "Bugger it all" he strode over to the nearest fireplace grabbed a handful of flu powder and then barked "Malfoy Manor"


	4. Four

Severus stepped out of the fireplace in the main hallway of the manor and immediately called from Topsy the head House Elf.

"Where are Master Lucius and Hermione," he asked with barely concealed anger.

"Master is currently in his suite changing from his current dress attire sir, and Hermione is in the ladies sitting room. Shall I let the master know that you have arrived, Sir?" Topsy asked

"no thank you Topsy, I will go and join Hermione in the sitting room. Lucius can come and join us when he is ready"

"very good sir" and with a pop Topsy disappeared.

Severus strode along the hallway with purpose and resolve. He wasn't going to listen to his inner doubt anymore. He reached the doors and opened them with gusto, making Hermione jump in shock.

"Severus, dear God are you trying to scare me half to death, and hang on a moment what are you doi..." she was interrupted by the crushing of Severus's lips upon hers. His arms wrapped themselves around her, standing her touch and warmth. His lips moved demanding access to her mouth. She pulled away stunned by Severus. She looked up at his face seeing his obsidian eyes burning with want and need. He then found himself going cold and started to excuse himself "I apologise, Miss Granger, I should..." he never got the chance to finish the sentence as Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down so she could return the kiss with vigour. It was everything he could ever have hoped for, the feeling of his heart slowly blooming with love warmed him and sent him into overdrive. He slid his tongue across the seam of her mouth requesting access, which was freely and willingly granted. Warring tongues fighting for dominance and power. His hands descended to cup her bum squeezing and moulding it, pulling her close to him. He could feel his cock bursting into life and found himself grinding it against her heat, he felt like he was scalded. One of her hands retained its hold around the back of his head, but the other one also descended to his arse and squeezed it hard, visiting a moan from him that echoed in both their mouths. She then moved her hand again and boldly grabbed hold of his now painfully hard cock over his trousers and rubbing it firmly yet gently. All his restraint was completely blown away now. He managed to pull his mouth away from her to whisper in her ear " I have my own room here" and he then looked at her face, her kiss swollen lips were a beautiful dark pink. Her hair was now dishevelled and looking more like its natural state, she was wondrous, his Dryad, his water Nymph...her eyes then told him everything he needed to know. They showed the same fire, need and passion he felt, he now knew his feelings were not a one-way street. With a slow nod from her and held her close, apparating them straight to his room.

Once there, he took her over to the king-sized four-poster bed and immediately began kissing her in earnest again. Driven to wild with a need he reached around her back to find the button at the top of her neckpiece. He then pealed the dress down her to reveal her breasts, wonderful pert breasts he couldn't wait to taste. He latched his mouth onto one side and then lifted a hand to pluck and slightly pinch the nipple of her other breast. The sounds coming from her mouth due to his ministrations stirred his cock, even more, he was now painfully hard, he needed to be buried in her warmth now. He let go of her breast with a pop and continued to lower her dress, once over her small hips he let to go and let it fall to the floor. He knelt down and was then treated with the sight of her with the tiniest pair of white lace knickers and her stockings still held in place with a sticking charm. His face was inches from her mons, which he could smell, he could die a happy man for that smell of desire. He then brought his hands up to her kicker line and began to pull down both sides, slowly revealing the brown curls he had dreamt about for so long. When her knickers were round her knees when he suddenly picked her up and plopped her onto her back on the bed, causing her to squeal in excitement; he pushed her legs up towards her holding them up with one hand, the other hand moving down running a single finger along her slit bringing out a sharp gasp from her mouth.

"Well Miss Granger, it appears you're very wet for me, I can't wait to taste your want" and without another moments notice he dove his head down onto her sex to worship at the altar. He licked her from her perineum to her nub. Sucking hard on her nub driving her and himself crazy. He then added one, two and then three fingers into her oh so sweet tight channel, driving her further and further towards oblivion. He felt her channel tighten and at the crucial moment, he drove his fingers forward and lightly bit her little nub, to bring on one of seemingly the most intense orgasms he had ever witnessed. His fingers were gripped with forced and he dew dripped down into the palm of his hands. He slowly withdrew his fingers and then looked at her with awe. Whilst holding eye contact he lifted the hand he had touched her with and slowly licked all her juices off his hand. If possible her pupils seemed to blow even more, and a whimpered was emitted from her mouth.

Sever us then stood up and before he had a chance to say anything he found himself naked. Hermione had wordlessly removed her knickers and all of his clothes leaving him standing there in all his glory. She seemed to be in a total trance while staring at his engorged member. She shook her head and then looked up and simply said "I can't wait, I need you, Severus"

"well, then who am I to disappoint" he then positioned himself and drove into her. The feeling of finally burying himself in her was a vindication of his love for her. He couldn't hold back he hoped there would be another time, but for now, he knew he would last. He drove into her like a man possessed, again and again, and again, on and on and on, driving further towards nirvana and bliss. Her walls began to twitch and the wails coming from her grew louder and louder. Suddenly it was as if the world went quiet, they locked eyes again and it was like a bomb exploded her face bloomed as she crested her second orgasm. Her channel milked his reciprocating orgasm and he spilt his seed within her in a way like he had never done before. Neither of them had any concept of time and space, it seemed as though fireworks were exploding all around them and they were glowing with their feelings.

As they calmed down, slowly breathing in unison, gradually coming back to reality, Hermione gasped to Severus "I'd wanted that for so long, I began to lose hope of ever making you see me"

"I can assure you since your return to Hogwarts, all I have done is to see you. You're everywhere for me, you invade my mind every moment of the day. Your my drug; and without sounding like some lovesick fool, you're my reason. You scare me and entice me, I can no longer deny my feelings" he replied planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"well, I can assure you that everything you've felt is very much reciprocated, I...I love you Severus, and have done for quite some time"

Oh, how those words soothed his broken heart. He finally felt whole. Fate had dealt him a winning hand at last. He took a moment to steady himself and said the words he had never told another living soul "And I love you too, Always" and planted another passionate kiss upon her lips.

After a few more moments of kissing, Hermione moved away from his lips to ask a question. "Severus, have you ever felt like that during making love before?, I've never ever felt that, and the glowing. I'm no prude and have enjoyed myself I won't deny while at University, but the glowing, what was that about? " she inquired.

Severus pondered this question, he could honestly say he had never felt anything like it before either, he had never felt or seen the glow that they had shared. He was about to answer when another voice chipped in shocking them both "it was the forming of a soul bond. Not many people are lucky enough to experience one. It's a truly special rare bond you now share for life" stated Lucius with a somewhat far away look in his eye.

Severus and Hermione scrambled the bedsheets together to try and gain some dignity " I wouldn't worry about that my dears it's not as if I've not seen everything before is it" he said nonchalantly

"How long have you been in here Lucius" Severus asked.

"long enough to finally see you do what you've wanted to do for many months now. It's about time, I'm glad for you both, and I certainly enjoyed the show" Lucius replied with a smirk, whilst cupping himself quite forcefully.

"Have you seen a soul bond before Lucius?" asked Hermione from behind Severus.

"I had one, Narcissa and I may have had an arranged marriage but our wedding night was like nothing I ever felt before that night. In one single moment I found a love so all-encompassing, I couldn't even imagine looking at another person in the same way again. I may have enjoyed myself so to speak, we both did, but the connection I shared with her will never be surpassed by anyone. Every day without her brings a pain to my heart I cannot put into words" he whispered, choking on his emotions.

Severus pondered this revelation, for all the jealousy he felt of his best friend earlier, he now knew he was never in danger of losing Hermione to Lucius. He knew very well that Lucius liked to enjoy himself, that he was a carnal being, needing touch and affection, however the reverence he still had for Narcissa even after her passing assured him that Lucis would never overstep that mark.

"how come you invited Hermione here tonight my friend? when you knew of my admiration for Miss Granger"

"Hermione, Severus, I think we can settle on first name terms now" Hermione interrupted.

"yes, Hermione" he replied quirking up a brow in his familiar way.

"Anyway, back to the point in hand, why did you invite HERMIONE back here, when you were aware of my regard," asked Severus pointedly.

"Quite simply, Hermione and I both decided to force your hand. Yes, Hermione here was in on the plan so to speak. As spontaneous as it was, we spoke of her affection whilst we danced tonight and she also told me of her frustration at your not having made your regard known to her. I then suggested a little prompt might be needed. so I said to make it look as though I was whisking you away, it might force you to make the play she so wanted you to make. It's been obvious to quite a few of us that you're both in love with each other. Minerva, Pomona and Fillius were becoming quite frustrated with the pair of you"

"I'm so delighted to hear I have been the subject of salacious gossip amongst my collegues it seems" muttered Severus. "I should be annoyed with the pair of you for your deceit really, I do not like being played for a fool. But I find I cannot summon the anger right now, as annoying as your little game was it has resulted in Hermione and I finally admitting our mutual admiration for one another, and I can see you were more than happy to watch the revelation here" Severus remarked whilst observing Lucius's swollen trousers.

"Watching you and joining you in action, is something I've always enjoyed Severus, no point in hiding anything from Hermione here. Several revels that were held at the dark lord's behest. They were eye-opening, to say the least. I wasn't keen on the level of debauchery involved, shocking I know as I could never be described as a prude" Lucius stated, as he watched Hermione snort at the thought of Lucius being seen as a prude.

"Severus knew this and has always had the same approach to sexual congress as I so we would always team up so to speak. Playing together kept us safe from some of the other depravities others revelled in more than us" Lucius finished.

Hermione pondered this statement for a minute, Severus could hear the cogs turning in her mind and knew where her thoughts were going.

"Exactly how closely did you two work together Lucius?" she asked slowly

"How close do you think we were?" Lucius asked in reply, subtly stroking his member again also seeing and hearing her cogs turning.

Sever us suddenly found himself nervous that it all might have blown up before his relationship had really gotten started, would she be put off by the revelations of his past.

"Severus" Hermione looked at him with a rather strange look he couldn't quite place, it was alluring and beguiling. "after leaving Ron and heading to study in Paris I was submerged in a whole new world of thinking an adventure. I learned a lot about life and myself there, I grew exponentially and opened my eyes to many, many things and had lots of fun doing so. I am no prude myself, as I think you are now aware" she stated while dropping the bed covers to once again reveal her pert breasts.

"When I was there I became friends with many people. I was particularly close to a wizard called Artour, we became lovers and stayed so for two years of my stay; he is still a good friend. Anyway, he also had another close friend. His name was Antoine. He was also a very good friend of mine, we all shared a very special friendship you might say"...

It didn't happen often but Hermione had managed to surprise both Severus and Lucius at this revelation about her past, her openness to certain relationships was an eye-popping thing. Neither had thought of Hermione as quite such a sexually open being. Severus looked at Lucius with mild shock and thoughtfulness and her revelation seemed to hint at further possible exploits. He felt secure in the fact now that he shared an unbreakable bond with Hermione now, she was HIS witch without a doubt, but he couldn't deny he always enjoyed his time with Lucius and Narcissa.

Severus whilst in thought looked at Lucius and locked eyes with him, having a whole silent conversation that only they could have. He quirked his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders at Lucius, who replied with a nod.

"Hermione" Severus stated with a sudden deliberate deepening of his voice. "remember you are MY witch now, you realise that don't you?" he asked.

"of course I do Severus, I love you like no other, I cannot imagine loving anyone else quite as I love you" she answered assuringly bringing her hand up to stroke his face.

"well, I think we've all had quite the evening of revelations here, don't you. I believe it's time we all went to bed you know" announced Lucius as he looked at his nails, and then towards his best friend and his witch with amusement.

"I quite agree, Lucius, I for one am quite ready for bed" replied Hermione playfully whilst moving a hand towards Severus's rapidly reviving member.

"Well then, to bed I come," said Lucius.

Fin


End file.
